Dare to be silly
by devilnightking100
Summary: Seig is having a birthday party, and Astolfo recommends Truth or Dare. Will everyone survive? T because of some of the dares and Mordred's mouth. AU


_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Astolfo looked around the living room. The club's members mingled as they ate some pizza and what was left of the cake reading "Happy Birthday, Seig!" Semiramis and Shirou were talking to Sisiguo about some adult stuff that always went over Astolfo's head, so he left his position and started wandering before his eyes rested on an empty soda bottle.

Everyone in the room felt a shiver go down their spines as the pinkette called, "You're attention please!" The room's occupants turned slowly to face the pink-haired nightmare and his imagination. "As a party game, I see it only fair we play some Truth or Dare!" he declared, holding the empty Dr. Pepper bottle up.

"That could be fun." Fiore commented. Chrion shrugged his compliance.

"Some rules though." Seig added, crossing his arms. "First off, nothing XXX. We're going to be as mature as possible with this." There were some scarlet faces, but everyone nodded, "Second, if someone doesn't like the result of their choice, they can switch to the other once per round."

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked.

Seig continued, "What I mean is if I was dared to call my mom and tell her I'm having an orgy here- Yes I think you'd do that Astolfo - I could switch to truth but I couldn't do it again until the one who dared me's turn came around again." Everyone nodded their understanding as Seig continued, "Third, if a dare involves another player, like Mordred and Sisiguo, the third party has to consent to the dare or the dare is changed."

"Like if Mordred was dared to sit on my lap the whole game?" Sisiguo asked. Seig nodded and the huge man nodded. "Makes sense. The idea is to get a reaction out of the dared individual after all."

"You can't be serious, Teach!" Mordred gasped.

"These rules okay with everyone?" Seig asked. Everyone nodded their consent as they circled up around the coffee table. "Since it's my birthday, I'll go first." the brunette boy declared, spinning the bottle. It landed on Semiramis and Seig asked, "Alright, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, let's start things calmly." Semiramis replied.

"Alright, it's a question I'm sure we've all been wondering about." Seig shrugged. "How exactly did you and Shirou meet?"

To everyone's deep surprise, Semiramis blushed slightly. "Well, it was actually at the supermarket while I was looking for dinner. I was going down the produce ilse and wasn't watching where I was going. I ended up literally running into him and making a mess of tomatoes and lettuce. I apologized over and over while he assured me it was fine."

There were a few chuckles as Jeanne reached for the bottle. It ended up landing on Sisiguo. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, no point in making anything happen yet."

"Alright, what do you think of Mordred?" Seig looked over at his girlfriend, wondering if Astolfo had rubbed off on her.

"Well, I think she's arrogant, a bit childish, but overall she's loyal to a fault and a great listener when she wants to be." Sisiguo listed with a shrug.

Shirou spun the bottle next, and it landed on Mordred. "Well Mordred?" the priest questioned.

"Dare, I ain't afraid of you." the blonde replied.

"I dare you to call your mother and tell her you love her." Shirou challenged with a smile. Mordred's face drained of color and everyone backed away slightly when Astolfo chuckled. Everyone knew the resident delinquent of the group had some mommy issues, and they were currently in the middle of a falling out. This was by far the most sadistic thing anyone could have made her do.

Mordred considered switching to Truth, but then thought of the pinkette next. She'd end up doing it eventually so she might as well do it now. "I'll get you back for this, priest." she swore as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Hitting her speed dial, she pressed the device to her ear for a second before speaking. "Hey Dad, is Mom around? Yeah, could you put her on? We're playing Truth or Dare. No, nothing bad, I promise. She might die of shock though. Thanks." Mordred paused as everyone watched in anticipation. After a few seconds, the blonde began speaking. "Hey Mom, I just wanted to call and tell you something. No, please listen. Alright, so I just wanted to say that even when we're fighting like we always seem to do, I love you."

"Hi Miss Emiya!" Astolfo called as loud as he could.

Mordred chuckled and said goodbye before hanging up. "Mom says hi back. Now let's get this going again."

Astolfo eagerly reached for the bottle and spun. It ended up landing, almost predictably, on Caules. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Caules replied without hesitation. Everyone was surprised. Caules was easily the most nervous of the group, for him to challenge the insane pinkette was incredible, even more so when he didn't hesitate like that.

"I dare you to make out with Berserker for at least ten seconds." Astolfo commanded.

Caules turned to the russet haired girl next to him, who smiled as she leaned in. The two met halfway, Berserker deepening the kiss after the first second. After about a minute of kissing, and the subsequent cheering and jeering, the couple separated and took their seats again and smiled. "That good enough? I can always try again." Calues asked with a smirk.

Astolfo slouched at the lack of embarrassment his dare caused. _I guess I should have expected that after paying Fiore those five bucks a few weeks ago._ the pinkette thought glumly.

"My turn." Fiore said, reaching for the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Chiron. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I know how dirty that mind can get." Chiron replied.

"Alright, Is it true you have a crush on someone in this room?" Fiore asked with a mischievous grin.

To his credit, Chiron didn't blush as he nodded. Reaching for the bottle, he spun it as it landed on Semiramis. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare, I think we've gotten far enough in." Semiramis replied, chucking behind her hand.

"I dare you to keep your head on Shirou's shoulder for the rest of the game, except for when you're spinning the bottle." Chiron commanded. Semiramis shrugged as she leaned her head over slightly. Shirou stroked her raven locks before looking at the bottle. "And if the bottle points to the spot where Semiramis was sitting earlier, she still goes."

Mordred reached for the bottle next, spinning it and landing on Sisiguo. "Truth or Dare, Teach?"

"Truth." the giant biology teacher replied.

"Alright, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Mordred asked. It had been a question she intended to ask no matter who she got for a Truth.

"Probably to have my own kid." Sisiguo replied, reaching for his cigarette box and lighter. "Don't know if I'd make a good dad, though."

"Course you would." Mordred replied.

Semiramis sat up and spun the bottle, landing on Leticia. "Alright sweetie, Truth or Dare?"

Leticia weighed her options before deciding. "Truth."

"Alright, is it true you've had a crush on our lovable pinkette since you were both five?" Semiramis asked.

"I told you that in confidence!" the blonde girl shrieked, turning as red as Mordred and Shirou's jackets combined.

"Seriously? That long, babe?" Astolfo asked, glancing at his girlfriend. Leticia slowly nodded. "Wow! Wish I had made a move before I did now." the pinkette commented with his trademark grin. Seig was sure Leticia was going to faint with how red her face was. He glanced at Darnic and Vlad, who had opted for the role of spectators (mostly because a certain author forgot about them until now) and saw both hiding amused smiles behind their drinks.

This continued for a while, and after about twenty minutes of playing, Seig was getting fed up with things. So far, he was down to his pants, courtesy of Astolfo and Mordred double-teaming him, Astolfo had spilled that he had been sure of his love for Leticia when they were at the Snow Ball and some guys were hitting on her and making her very uncomfortable, which turned the blonde girl scarlet and she ended up actually fainting when Semiramis, who was still in Shirou's lap, had made the couple french kiss. Leticia had yet to recover and it was determined both she and Astolfo were out, Atolfo mainly because he was more concerned with his girlfriend's well being than his quest to embarrass his friends.

Mordred now sat in just her tank top, her jacket and shorts long gone thanks to Semiramis, but everyone else seemed mostly unscathed. Jeanne couldn't quit glancing at Seig, blushing wildly, but managed to gather herself long enough to spin the bottle. It landed on Shirou. "Well Father, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't think we can take many more dares." Shirou replied, glancing around the table.

"Alright, what do you find so fun about the club?" Jeanne asked.

"It kind of reminds me about a game a friend and I played when we were kids. The club brings out that nostalgia." Shirou explained. He reached for the bottle and spun, landing on Sisiguo. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. What could you possibly come up with that would embarrass me?" Sisiguo replied.

"I dare you to wear Mordred's jacket like a scarf." Shirou challenged.

"Seriously? Why does every truth or dare I pick eventually tie into Mordred?" the biology teacher asked, reaching for where Mordred had tossed her jacket. He wrapped it carefully around his huge neck, sighing as it was done.

Fiore spun the bottle, landing on Berserker. "Well, Truth or Dare?"

Berserker tilted her head back before waving her hand in a circle. "Dare." Caules translated.

"Alright, I dare you to tell Caules what you told him after your date. Right here, in front of everyone." Firoe challenged.

Berserker began waving her hand frantically. "She's switching to Truth." Caules informed.

Fiore puffed her cheeks in annoyance before thinking. "Alright, how far have you and Caules gone?"

"Fiore!" Caules whined, his face turning red.

"Just...kissing." Berserker replied, turning away and making for the door. "I'm...done." she informed.

"Yeah, I don't know how much I can take either."

A few more minutes and it was down to Semiramis, Seig, Shirou, Mordred, and Sisiguo. Jeanne had dropped out when Semiramis wanted her to cushion Seig between her breasts, which sparked an argument about whether or not that violated the no XXX rule. Eventually, Jeanne decided she was done and went to get some more chips. Fiore had left the room quickly when she had used her switch and Semiramis asked her who she had a crush on. She stuttered out the answer and left the room, Chiron close behind and calling after her. Down to the four, Sisiguo spun the bottle, landing on Mordred. "Well, which is it gonna be."

"Truth. I don't think I can take much more in dares." Mordred huffed, annoyed as she looked around the room.

"Alright, what was the issue with your mom about this time?" Sisiguo asked.

Mordred balked. "What the hell Teach!" she snarled. Sisiguo shrugged casually and Mordred sighed. "She wanted me to start looking at colleges. I wanted to wait. We got into an argument and I said some pretty terrible things. It ended up with her telling me I was a stubborn little brat and me telling her she was a controlling bitch before I stormed out and locked myself in my room for the rest of the week."

"I see, that's why you've been avoiding your place recently." Seig muttered. He came up with a new plan for when he got Mordred next. Mordred reached for the bottle and spun it, landing on Semiramis. "Well, Truth or Dare."

"Dare. I wanna see what you come up with next." Semiramis replied.

"Alright, I dare you to..." Mordred looked around the room before noticing the nearly empty chip bowl. She smirked and said, "I dare you to dump the chip bowl on your head. And don't forget you used your switch to dodge Seig's dare already."

Semiramis set her jaw, glaring at the smug blonde. She stood up and took the bowl in her hands. Glaring at Mordred in defiance, she held the bowl over her head and turned it. Mordred laughed at the sight of the chemistry teacher with her raven locks full of BBQ Lay crumbs. "I think I'm going to be especially sadistic next time." Semiramis hissed, sitting back down and leaning her head against Shirou's shoulder again.

"My turn then." Seig replied, reaching for the bottle. He spun it and it pointed at Mordred. "Alright Mordred. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I'm running out of things you can embarrass me with anyway." Mordred shrugged.

"Alright, why do you think you're always arguing with your mom?"

"Is every truth gonna come back to my mom problems?" Mordred snapped, shooting a hard glare at her brunette friend. "Screw you, I'm going with Dare now."

"Alright." Seig said with a smug grin. "Darnic, could you tell Astolfo to get the Pajamas. He'll know what I mean." Darnic looked at the brunette strangely but shrugged and went to do as asked.

Seig turned his attention back to Mordred, who looked like she had seen a ghost. "You wouldn't." she said.

"Wanna bet?" Seig challenged.

"I got em!" Astolfo called, coming into the room with a set of footie pajamas with flowers, peace signs, and smiley faces all over it.

Any color in Mordred's face left when Seig said, "I dare you to do Gangnam Style while wearing that."

Mordred debated her options and decided on the best course of action for this. She ran like hell. Everyone laughed as Astolfo chased Mordred around the room while holding the pajamas.

 _ **And done. Sorry if you wanted to see more, but I kinda thought this was dragging on. I'm thinking a oneshot about Mordred's family or the crush that I mentioned earlier. Tell me what you guys think, vote on the poll to keep these things active, and see you next time.**_


End file.
